Go Ahead
is the first Japanese opening of ''Beyblade: G-Revolution. It is sung by Motoko Kumai, Tyson's Japanese actor. Characters *Tyson Granger *Eddy *Emily Watson *Michael Summers *Rick Anderson *Kevin *Mariah *Gary *Lee *Daichi Sumeragi *Kenny *Hilary Tachibana *Hiro Granger (Jin of The Gale) *Kai Hiwatari *Ray Kon *Max Tate Beyblades *Dragoon G *Draciel G *Dranzer G *Driger G *Strata Dragoon G Lyrics Romaji (Break out! Break out!) Merai no satomerunda atsui kodou tokihanate Mayotteru baai janai yare run daro? Go Shoot Beyblade! (Break out! Break out!) Butsukaru tabi ni migaki wo kakete Tsuyosa te ni shitai Karamawari datte honki dakara sa Yarinuite misero! Makiokose ima kiseki bokura no jidai e Kimochi hitotsu de ikeru go ahead I'm dreaming now (Break out! Break out!) Dareka to onaji janai jibun ga aruno sa Sezaru mirai mo koete sono saki e to (Break out! Break out!) Kono mune no oku harisake sou na Yume wo dakishime tsuki susume kimete miseru Kabe wo miagete tatte kotae ha otite konai sa Machigae osorezu ni misetsukero Go Shoot Beyblade! (Break out! Break out!) Huto shita toki ni kiduku yasashisa yuuki ga afureru Mawari michi datte muda janai hazu Ima wo kake nukero! Kuruita tesou kiseki bokura no jidai e Giri giri genkai made go ahead I'm dreaming now (Break out! Break out!) Itami koso wakeaeru deai ga aruno sa Mezasu mirai ga soko de temaneiteru (Break out! Break out!) Taisetsu na hibi iro asenu you ni Egaki tsuduke yo tsuki nukero kimete yaruze Kuruita tesou kiseki bokura no jidai e Giri giri genkai made go ahead I'm dreaming now Makiokose ima kiseki bokura no jidai e Kimochi hitotsu de ikeru go ahead I'm dreaming now (Break out! Break out!) Dareka to onaji janai jibun ga aruno sa Semaru mirai mo koete sono saki e to (Break out! Break out!) Kono mune no oku harisake sou na Yume wo dakishime tsuki susume kimete miseru English (Break out! Break out!) Take aim, let your hot pulse go This is no time to be confused, you can do it right? Go Shoot Beyblade! (Break out! Break out!) They improve each time they collide I want to acquire strength Even my idling is serious I'll show them all by pulling it off Evoke a miracle now, towards our era I can go with our feelings as one go ahead I'm dreaming now (Break out! Break out!) I'm not like anyone, I have myself I'll surpass the looming future and go further (Break out! Break out!) Holding these bursting dreams in my heart I plunge forward, I'll show you I can make it If you look up at the sky, the answer won't just fall down Don't be afraid of mistakes, show them Go Shoot Beyblade I suddenly realize that kindness and courage are overflowing even detours aren't useless Run through the moment! Cheer up, there are miracles towards our era To the limit go ahead I'm dreaming now (Break out! Break out!) We can meet people who will share our pain The future we're searching for is beckoning to us (Break out! Break out!) I keep imaging these precious days So they won't fade break through I will make it Cheer up, there are miracles towards our era To the limit go ahead I'm dreaming now Evoke a miracle now, towards our era I can go with our feelings as one go ahead I'm dreaming now (Break out! Break out!) I'm not like anyone I have myself I'll surpass the looming future and go further (Break out! Break out!) Holding these bursting dreams in my heart I plunge forward, I'll show you I can make it Trivia *"Go Shoot!" is the coined phrase spoken as Beyblades are launched in Japan. In English the term was "Let it rip!". References Category:Original Series Category:Beyblade: G-Revolution Category:Music